kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Level
A Power Level (also called Doriki) is the measurement of one's total extent of their physical ability. It takes into account a person's speed, strength, and the amount of chi they possess. Some beings can scan a person's Power Level via an attack from that person, no matter how strong or weak the attack is. This ability is called Tattle. Trained users of Tattle can determine Power Levels from observation, as well as other details about the target. Rules Power Levels do not take into account the person's weapons or their I.Q.. It only measures the total power of their physical strength and extent of their powers (whether it be bending, magic, or metahumanism). Power Levels also take into account the size of the person, meaning their Power Level can sufficiently drop if shrunken, or grow if they become giant. It is said that a baby's Power Level is 1. People can also use power-ups to increase their Power Levels for a short time, the most common one being Firstborn, who can triple their Guardian's power. A high Power Level can represent any of the person's factors, whether it be the extent of their chi, strength or physical endurance, or speed or defense, or a balance of all the factors. If a person with high strength had a rather low defense, they could be beaten by someone else with high strength, even if they have a lower Power Level. Power Level differences do not always matter in a fight when you account for a person's skills, willpower, or experience, and especially when weapons are taken into consideration. A Power Level is bound to increase when the person engages in training or physical activity. Nothing will increase someone's Level more than the heat of intense battle, especially against someone with a higher Level. In Maddy's battle with Rob Lucci, for instance, she went from 5,005 to 5,050, as opposed to Lucci's 5,500. However, the inverse can also be true, for when someone neglects any consistent training, namely for long periods, a Power Level can gradually shrink. Tattle Users *Azelf *Fi *Ayri *Goombella *Goombario *Minister Goomnut *Fukuro Known Power Levels *Rachel T. McKenzie: 3,127 (pre-First Day) *Nolan York: 2,300 (CP10 Saga) *Nextgen Kids Next Door: **Global Command: ***Cheren Uno: 9,100 (Opening Saga); 4,104 (CP10 Saga); 2,100 (Viridi Saga); 3 (at five years old) ***Sunni Chariton: 4,350 (Opening Saga) ***Zach Murphy: 10 (CP10 Saga) ***Maddy Murphy: 8,063 (Newborn Era); 5,005 (CP10 Saga); 1,600 (Big Mom Saga); 0.8 (Maddy's Sad Day) **Don Quixote Sugar: 1,900 (Opening Saga); 1,210 (Lazarus Saga) **Carol Masterson: 12 (CP10 Saga); 10 (Lazarus Saga) **Sector V ***Sheila Frantic: 4,150 (CP10 Saga); 2,500 (Big Mom Saga); 0.05 (Mason and the Minish Door) ***Chris Uno: 4,095 (CP10 Saga) ***Aurora Uno: 3,900 (CP10 Saga) ***Dillon York: 2,032 (CP10 Saga) **Sector SA: ***Nagisa Shiota: 5,342 (Newborn Era) ***Morgiana: 6,243 (Newborn Era) **Sector MG: ***Wendy Marvell: 3,030 (Opening Saga) ***Hat Kid: 2,092 (Newborn Era) **Anthony McKenzie: 3,001 (Opening Saga) **Sector JP: ***Karin Kurosaki: 2,040 (CP10 Saga) ***Jinta Hanakari: 1,500 (CP10 Saga) **Sector LN: ***Diana Cavendish: 4,082 ***Atsuko Kagari: 1,220 ***Lotte Jansson: 130 ***Sucy Manbavaran: 72 ***Amanda O'Neill: 2,005 ***Constanze: 57 (I.Q. of 258) ****Grand Charion: 15,000 ***Jasminka Antonenko: 1,500 (increases when eating food, decreases when exerting energy) **Aeincha: 0.5 (CP10 Saga) **Mocha: 6,000 (CP10 Saga); 10 (Art Saga) **Sector TD: ***Sakura Kinomoto: 4,200 ***Li Syaoran: 2,200 ***Li Meiling: 1,500 ***Tomoyo and Naoko: 9 *CP10 members: **Rob Lucci: 10,874 (Newborn Era); 5500 (CP10 Saga) **Ernie the Chicken: 4,500 **Joey Beatles: 3,500 **Lime Rickey: 3,000 **Megan Parker: 2,000 **Bob the Builder: 1,700 **Leslie Meijer: 1,200 **Eldwin Savinsky: 9 **CP0 Members: ***Slade Wilson: 12,942 ***Chase Young: 14,566 *Morgan Uno: 5,892 (five months before Seven Lights) *World Leaders: **The King: 9,600 (Opening Saga); 9,000 (March 2032) **Lucas Stonebuddy: 8,500 (Opening Saga) **Daphne Anderson: 8,008 (Opening Saga) **Jennifer Bush: 7,700 (Opening Saga) **Henry Churchill: 6,973 (Opening Saga) **Felius Umbridge: 6,623 *Four Emperors: **Big Mom Pirates: ***Sherry Linlin: 23,000 ***Majin Buu: 15,000 ***Ernesto Taco: 5,402 ***Tsao Chicken: 6,105 ***Broodals: ****Madame Berry Broode: 6,540 ****Topper: 4,862 ****Harriet: 3,986 ****Spewart: 3,040 ****Rango: 2,040 **Kremling Krew: ***King K. Rool: 25,000 ***Lord Fredrik: 9,001 **Boogey Pirates: ***Mandy McKenzie: 22,278 ***Cindy Cortix: 2,000 *The Thirteen: **Lord English: 1,000,000,000 **Bill Cipher: 1,000,000 **Thanos: 9,500 (on his own); 1,051,788 (estimated with Infinity Gauntlet) **Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom: 36,755 **Ganondorf Dragmire: 30,000 **Zorc: 25,666 **Blackbeard: 22,072 **Xehanort: 21,822 **Madara Uchiha: 20,163 **Sōsuke Aizen: 19,981 **Yellow Diamond: 15,453 **Davy Jones: 13,267 **Zeref: 4,595 **Czar Baldy Bald III: 100 **Voldemort: 56 **Sephiroth: 10,121 *Arceus: 1,000,000,000 Stories It's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (Tattle) *Scorched Wings (Tattle) *Operation: MASKED (Tattle) *Sector SA (Tattle) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last *Sector MG *Index and the World Rings Trivia *The World Government's bounty posters are another sort of means of determining Power Level. However, the bounties are based on the threat the people pose as well, whether they are powerful or not. Category:Abilities Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages